Power Slane
by Roten
Summary: first story, disclaiming Naruto characters please comment!


Power Slane

*means thoughts*

Disclaiming all Naruto charters

May be some changes to charters

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"See ya later" I call to my best friend Kaji as I start to walk home.

"Yep" She calls back.

Turning on my MP3, I stop where Kaji's boyfriend Darr pointed out that he saw some little dark animals coming towards him the night before...

"Ow, Shit!" I scream.

"Why does my stupid old scar hurt!!!"

The scar on my neck starts throbbing with pain, oh, don't ask how I got it, no one knows how I got it.

"Wow, what the…"

I see a little animal staring at me with glowing eyes. I step towards it,

"What are you…"

Suddenly, it jumps at me, scratching me where my scar is.

"OW!"

I turn around to see… nothing.

"Sure, ya, ok, um, ok, aa, sure."

I turn around and start walking home.

"Hi Rose, how was your day at school?" ask my mother Kinera

"Fine, oh, here's my report card." I say still bothered at what happened a few minutes earlier.

"Are you ok... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!"

"WHAT?!" I scream as I run to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, I see a bloody mess.

"Shoot." I say under my breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothin, oh, great! Another scar!"

That night I have one of those dreams that scare the living shit out of you, but you just can't wake up.

I wake up to my sister's dog Keirie licking up my nose.

"Get off me you little rat!"

"Your awake finally, Pancake?"

"Um, no thanks, last time you made pancakes you almost poisoned me!"

Shortly after the song Cowgirl Don't Cry comes out of the radio.

"Great, daddy's song for me." I say sadly.

My dad died four days before, so you see why I'm sad.

When I get to school, everyone is looking at my funny. A little kid walks up to me and says "your eye looks really funny."

"Screw you kid!" I turn and almost run into my jurkass ex-boyfriend.

"Ugrrr!" I say stomping off.

"Rosa! Wait!"

I spin on my heels

"What!"

"I-I-I'm sorry-for-what-I-said."

"Owna, that's so sweet!"

"Really, no baggage, no punch in the face."

"Ya-no!!" I lied.

'Thwump'

"OW, you bitch!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me!"

All of a sudden I feel very light headed and faint.

Chapter 2

The Days to Come, the Millenniums Past

"Hey, Kiba, who's the girl, 'food'?"

"No! I found her in the middle of the woods!"

"Mmh"*Roten*oh I'm so sore*

"She's waking up."

"You don't think I don't know that!" Kiba yells at the other guy.

*Roten* Wait a second, someone's carrying me over there shoulder, and who ever it is, its smells like dog.* [spas in 3-2-]

"Let me go!!" I scream

"WOW!" Kiba says, startled, as he **throws** me to the ground.

I'm about to hit the ground when… I stop in mid air.

"Sure, ya, ok, um, ok, aa, sure."

"Oh my god, she's back!"

"Who?" I say.

"You!"

"Who am I" [forgot my name!]

"Roten Radou" Kiba says softly

"Rotatable Antenna?" I say randomly.

"NO!"

"Wait, what?" I say "Right, Roten"

*Kiba* she's cute*

"Thanks" I say

"For what?"

"You think I'm cute."

"I didn't say that!"

"No, but you thought it."

"What!!!"

"I'm telepathic."

"Um?"

"Ya"

{Editor Note: hey wat up? Ok I'm new at writing, so comment and don't hate me if you don't like Power Slane. Me, Noriko and Katsumi are best friends and I have full ok to put them and there boyfriends 'Darr' and 'Kale' in this story, I don't watch Naruto that much but she persuaded me to write this, so hope you enjoy!}{Oh, by the way, Kaji is Katsumi, just so things don't get confusing.}

"OH shit!" I scream.

"What!?" Kiba says in alarm.

"I have to get to school!"

"What school?"

"My school, in Boreal."

"Bor-e-al, never heard of it."

"WHA…! Wait, what year is it? 2008?" I ask.

"NO, more like 908,"

"So, I'm 2000 years ahead of time?"

"Um, ya" Kiba says

"Gurrr-goil" I mumbled

"What?"

"Never mind, I have to go."

"K, Wait, promise me you'll come back."

Kiba makes that puppy-dog, you can't say no, face.

"Ohn, ok…'cutie'" [that slipped]

We exchange looks and burst out laughing. I turn and walk away.

One hour later:

Walking up to a strange maple grove, the necklace Kaji gave me starts pulling on my neck, so I follow it until I see her, but its not, its Katsumi, a fire demon, yelling at Darr, he looks the same. I walk up and say:

"You two are yelling at each other like a married couple."

They turn at the same time and say:

"Who the…? ROSA!"

"That's my name!" "Hi!"

"You look different, too" Darr says in his earthly slang {NO I DO NOT LIKE HIM!}

"Darr thinks I look different from before, do I?" Kaji asks

"Well, how do I put this, oh I know, you are, Katsumi." I say softly.

"WHAT!!!! I CAN CONTROL FIRE!!!!" she screams

"SSSHHH, yes, and I air, and Darr Earth, we just have to water."*Roten* Even though I know where to…*

"Um,"

We all turn to see some guy I saw 10 minuets after I left Kiba.

"Are you following me!!?" I scream.

"No, not really, I just realized, you dropped this."

"UGG, what!"

"A band, clan symbol"

"Oh, ok, thanks. What's your name?" I ask.

"Ronin"

"K, oh, by the way…"

"Ya" they all say at the same time.

"Um, my brother is, um… …Pein!"

(}—{)

Akatsuki Base

"You called, leader- sama" Kisame, Sasori and Deidara say together. "Un"

"Yes" says there leader.

"What is it? Un" Deidara says impatiently. Sasori elbows him in the ribs. "OW! Un." Deidara try's to punch Sasori, but he dodges.

"Urgg." There leader moans, jittering.

"Sorry," "Un"

"I want you three to find someone for me,"

"Ok, who" "Un"

"My sister,"

"You have a sister!!!!" "UN!!!"

"Yes, her name is Roten." Pein says.

[Editor Note: Missing Life Story

Ok, I'm going to tell you what happened before I became Rosa or Rose;

On my real 13 birth-day, my brother, Pein, told me he would train me to fight, since he saw my potential, so three weeks later I asked him if he would start training me. He turned and started to walk away. Thinking he ment for me to follow him, I did. About three minuets after we entered a forest he told me to charge at me, so I did. When I was about to hit him he punched me in the stomach, then elbowed me in the back of the head, knocking me out. He used a transportation jutsu and brought me to the middle of a desert and scratched my head band. When I woke up I was in a room made of sandstone, with an old lady standing in a corner. I asked her:

"Where am I?"

"You are in Saharan, the hidden Desert village, my lady,"

"What!? Lady!"

"Yes, you will become Saharkuge." She said as she left the room.

"But I'm only 13," I said to my self when I heard the clacking of swords out my window. I went to see what was going on. As I looked out the window a kunai came flying at me,

"WOW" I screamed as I caught the handle, spun and threw it back, hitting and demolishing a target.

"What the…" a boy said as the kunai flew past him, cutting his cheek.

"Sorry!" I yelled at him.

There trainer, Mamoru, asked me if I wanted to train with them.

"Sure" I said. When I got down to the training court, I noticed, everyone was male,

"Um, you're all guys" I said.

"Ya, what's your point?" asked Mamoru absently.

"I'm a girl, surrounded by guys!"

"Oh!"

"OY!" I said

"Well are you going train or not?"

"YA!"

"Ok, let's get you a partner,"

"WHAT!!!"

"Oh, we work in partners, someone to push us." "I'll introduce you to everyone," he said as everyone got into a group. "Ok, well, this is Roka, Kenjiro, Ryuu, Suka and Akira" he said as he put his hand on Akira's shoulder. "Now this is a special boy, he is."

"Why"

"Why you ask, well I'll tell you why…"

"Get to the point Mamoru, oh, screw it," Akira said quickly "I can control water, there happy!"

"Ya, anyhoo, I'll put with, um, hum, um"

"URGG! Put her with me, she's air anyway!" Akira screamed close to snapping point.

"Ok" Mamoru said simply as he winked at me playfully.

"Um, ok, um, I'm Roten Radou." I said disturbed slightly.

After that nothing much happened, lots of training, a kunai went in my stomach, (I healed instantly) until one year later when my 'mom' kicked out Akira.

"Mom, why!" I screamed at her.

"He was getting in the way!"

"Of what! Something I don't want!"

"What!"

"I don't want to become Saharkuge!!"

"Well then you can leave too!" she snapped

"FINE!!!!" I said running out.

When I got out of the boundaries of Saharan, I turned into my falcon form and flew as fast as I could until I caught up with Akira. When I did I changed back. "Akira, wait!" I yelled.

"What are you doing, Genre?"{my nickname} he said back.

"I was kicked out, too" I said.

That said a cannibal hunter shot an arrow at me. Fearing for my life, I transported, but there was a glitch, instead of transporting to another place I transported forward in time.

That's how I became Rosa or Rose.

Chapter 3

The Eye Of The Storm

"Woosh"

"Darr, What the hell are you doing" I yell at him.

"I don't get it, how do we get our 'powers' to work?" he asked.

"You idiot! You have to con-cen-trate" Me and Katsumi yell at him.

*Roten* WOW YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!! It's quite obvious, like WOW! OMG! I like Twinkies.*

(}—{)

"Hey, Kisame, is that her? Un."

"Ya!" Kisame says in surprise.

"Well, how are we going to get her away from the other three" Sasori points out.

"URGG!" Deidara yells quietly. "Un"

(}—{)

"Hey, Roten"

"Ya" I reply.

"How old are you" asks Ronin

"18, why?" "OH!"

"Ya" they all say.

"Come here" I say grabbing Ronin and Katsumi's wrists and kicking Darr. "Transport! Saharan!" I say, transporting us to Saharan.

When we get there I ask a lady where Roka, Akira, Kenjiro and Ryuu are.

"Roka and Akira are over there, Kenjiro is in the training court, but Ryuu is missing, has been for four days." She says as a bolt of lighting flashes overhead. "It's going to go over us, again"

"Ok, well, Thanks!!" I say painting a smile on my face. I turn and start walking towards Roka and Akira, but, I can't help but notice, something's strange about Akira. I walk up to them and say;

"Roka!! Akira!!"

"Wow!" Roka screams, jumping up. "Who are you?" he asks

"Ah, old times" I say poking the scar on his cheek from the kunai I threw.

"Wha… ROTEN!! GENRA!!" They scream and make me burst out laughing.

Roka gives me a huge hug.

"Hey" I say giggling as Akira rises slowly, grabbing a crutch. I pull away from Roka.

"What happened?" I say putting my hands on his shoulders.

"I fell." Akira simply says.

"Ya, Right, Akira, I know you better than that, now, WHAT HAPPENED!!!!"

"Me and Ryuu where in a fight, he broke my leg and ran!"

"What where you…"

"Hey, bro" some girl says as she walks past Akira.

"Hey, oh, Noriko this is Roten, Roten, Noriko."

"Hi," I say extending my hand to shake hands. She just looks at me like Im an alien

(}—{)

"Hey!" Kisame yells "where'd they go!?"

"Ya! Un" Deidara says confused.

"Remember," Sasori says "Pein said she can transport instantly, but she would rather fight,"

"So where is she, Puppet. Un" Deidara says cutting Sasori off.

"Ugg, he also said that if she was to transport, she would probably go to Saharan!"

"Ok, where's that?" Kisame asks.

"and he called me a tag-along," "all we have to do is use a transportation jutsu and say 'Saharan'"

"Ok let's go!" "Un"

Chapter 4

Truth or Death

"I wonder…" says Katsumi at 2:35 p.m.

"What?" I say back.

"My brother, Itachi," she says slowly.

"Ya. What about him?" I repeat.

"I wonder where he is"

"Oh" I say kinda disappointed that she woke me up for that! *Roten* wow, what the, a transportation jutsu, of, my brother, but, its not him using it, it's… sa…sor…i, who's that…AKATSUKI!!*

"Wait, is Itachi part of the Akatsuki?" I ask Katsumi.

"Ya, why?" she says back to me.

"Get an image of him in your head."

"Um, ok?" she says and concentrates to get an image of him. Using that image, I change into an exact replica of him, eyes and all.

"Wow, bro!!!"

"Its Roten" I say even with his voice.

(}—{)

"hey, its Itachi, un, what is he doing here? Un." Deidara says as he starts walking up to me, but he thinks I'm Itachi, with Kisame following him. (Sasori landed in a tree so)

(}-MURGE-{)

"Hey, Itachi, what are you doing here?" Kisame asks, stepping a little close to me. I turn and use 'Sand Hand' and pick him up off the ground by his neck.

"I'm not Itachi, I'm Roten Radou of Saharan" I say changing back to, me.

Deidara, thinking fast, throws a handful (or mouthful) of clay with a hint of jade (witch kills immortals) and makes it explode, killing me.

"ROTEN!!!!" Akira screams, running to where I lay. "Arronde, Reverse" (he saves me by killing himself!)

Waking up, I feel a heavy weight on my chest. Looking down I see Akira with his head resting on my chest and his arm over my stomach as if he was protecting me.

"Akira," I say softly.

"Roten, I-I'm, sorry," he says slowly and with great effort.

"For what, you did nothing"

"I-I-I love you" he says as his last words.

"Akira" I say alertly, "AKIRA!!!!" I repeat crying. "DEIDARA!!" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!" I scream in madness.

"Oh, time to go, un, Kisame, come, un." Deidara says quickly as he starts running.

Three days later:

"See ya" say Darr, Katsumi and I.

"Bye, see ya, come back soon!" say all of the villagers

"Ronin, coming?" I say to Ronin.

"No, I think Ill stay."

"Ok, well, bye." I say giving him a hug.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Darr asks once we leave Saharan.

"Get revenge, I guess." Katsumi says looking me in the eye.

"Exactly," I say back in an evil tone, making us burst out laughing.

The End

For now


End file.
